Various forms of devices for applying cervical traction have been heretofore designed and examples of such prior known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,864, 2,706,982, 3,605,736 and 3,795,243.
However, some previously known cervical traction devices have not included means whereby cervical traction may be adjusted and maintained by the person to undergo cervical traction. In addition, most apparatus for applying cervical traction is reasonably cumbersome and heavy as well as somewhat complex in use. Further, various other forms of previously known cervical traction are not portable and thereby not readily usable by the patients themselves at home whenever cervical traction is needed and are somewhat complex in structure so as to thus require periodic maintenance. In addition, some previously known cervical traction devices may not readily be utilized by patients in a manner resulting in little pain or discomfort and certain more complex cervical traction devices are not readily adjustable for use on persons of different sizes.